


京都没有什么好看的

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: *点梗之二， 梗来自 @黒い羊*要求是“想看马鲛两个人跑到日本看烟花大会，马大喊tamaya被鲛瞪”*三十路马鲛，字数6k5
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 1





	京都没有什么好看的

京都没有什么好看的，除了游客还是游客。  
适逢假期，清水寺人山人海。斯库瓦罗嘴里叼着章鱼烧，看着迪诺屁颠儿屁颠儿地用日语和旁边的小姑娘交谈；穿着浴衣的女孩子看上去顶多高中，大概没料到光天化日之下遭遇外国帅哥搭讪，整个脸都洋溢着中彩票的光芒，哪怕对方只是拜托她拍张照。迪诺肯定有最先进的手机，自拍什么的根本不在话下，斯库瓦罗搞不懂为什么他坚持要找别人帮他。  
在他板着脸的时候迪诺已经完成了社交，又屁颠儿屁颠儿地跑回他身边来，娴熟地挽起杀手的左臂，把他拉进取景框。女孩的角度稍微有些背光，避免了两人灿烂的发色造成曝光过度。  
照片上两人并没有亲昵地挤在一起，只是普通地并排站着，背景是音羽山的瀑布。  
女高中生看了看他们，红着脸把手机还给迪诺。  
“两位是……情侣吗？”  
迪诺愣了一下，好像没有准备好回答这个问题。  
“这个嘛……”  
他露出充满歉意的微笑，阳光得足以让女高中生为之晕倒。  
斯库瓦罗只能翻白眼。

他们肯定不是那种甜蜜的关系。  
从认识到现在，互相看不顺眼作为初始，天长日久之后似乎也没那么严重，倒是因为各自皆是学校里的异类而不自然地亲近起来，到后来各为其主，摇篮事件，指环战争，以至于经历了从过去到未来的事故——有太多的故事可以说，然而细说起来似乎又无从可说，只是几十年如一日地发现这个人竟然还在目光能及的地方，如此而已。  
如此而已。  
至于是怎么从玩笑变成打炮乃至于最终变成没事滚个床单……也真的是，习惯了而已。  
黑手党之间关系混乱，放浪的男人们大多有自己的私密，像瓦利亚这样脑袋拴在裤腰带上的定位，不管于什么理由，都不会去考虑一段长久稳定的关系。而迪诺——加百罗涅的大少爷，堂堂十代首领，不用想也知道有数不清的女人和男人想要爬上他的床。就算诺迪从来没有别人那般风言风语，但作为家族首领，肩负重任，多半也不会将心思花在“恋爱”这种飘渺虚无的事情上。  
无论如何，“情侣”绝对不是用来描述他们关系的词语。

即使是迪诺也并不想张扬地拖着斯库瓦罗去玩结缘神社的占卜游戏，那样他们多半会被好奇的小女生看了个遍。所以现在他们从清水寺的人流挤出来，坐在二年坂的一家刨冰店内。杀手低头看着面前的甜品：他不是这方面的专家，但多少受过训练，他看着翠绿的颜色渗入碎冰里，只觉得这东西像下了毒。  
“不喜欢抹茶吗？”狗狗眼的大少爷可怜巴巴地问，“京都多好玩啊，有那么多古代建筑世界遗产，你要是嫌弃金阁寺人太多我们可以不去……”  
“不喜欢甜食。”  
斯库瓦罗再次送给他一个白眼，挖起一勺冰碴，咔嚓咔嚓地在嘴里嚼着。  
这种女高中生逛街的气氛是怎么回事。斯库瓦罗嚼着刨冰，甜蜜的寒意在口中融化为热情的糖水，像极了京都这些没见过世面的欧美人，尤其是对面这个金毛大少爷。迪诺的表情几乎比女高中生还兴奋，不住口地描述着花见小路和烟火大会（他到底看了多少旅游攻略？），让斯库瓦罗觉得自己即将说出的话很残忍。  
然而他是杀手，残忍是他的天性。  
“你应该知道我们没在交往吧？”在迪诺又要了一份冰淇淋之后，斯库瓦罗冷静地说。  
大少爷舀冰淇淋的手像被摁了暂停键一样顿在空中，看上去很受伤。如果非要说一个比喻，就像是一岁多的小狗，拼尽全力顶着瓢泼大雨穿越整个公园冲回家门口，却发现主人已经全家移民了一样。  
斯库瓦罗有一瞬间的后悔。  
但迪诺毕竟是加百罗涅的十代首领，在传说中对异己毫不留情的男人，柔软的语言比剑刃更犀利。  
“不，没有，怎么会呢。”他放下冰淇淋，露出忧郁的笑容，“目前家族事务还不允许我自由地选择恋人，或者根本没有谈论爱情的机会；而瓦利亚也不会接受他们的作战队长成为其他家族首领的情人，即使加百罗涅和彭哥列是盟友……为了两个家族漫长而稳固的同盟，无论从哪个方面来讲，我们都不可能成为那种关系——我是说，正式的约会啊，公开的交往啊，恋——之类的。所以即使我们接吻，上床，把手指插在对方头发里睡着，醒来之后还是要承认这不是约会，只是……一种交易。如果你拒绝，我可以提出中断两家的同盟，我用家族利益胁迫你，你没有选择的权力。”  
黑手党首领一边说着夸大事实的无情判断，又对昨夜耳鬓厮磨的人致以歉意的微笑。  
斯库瓦罗嗤之以鼻。  
“你？胁迫我？软脚虾，骗谁啊？就算你当面跟泽田小子挖墙脚，我也不会离开瓦利亚，而且你也不会因为这点事就破坏双方几十年的同盟。你瞎几把扯就算了，别跟我说什么爱情，这种东西对我们来说什么都不是。”  
“你说得对，”迪诺说，“什么都不是。”  
他伸出手去，梳理对方有些打结的长发，而斯库瓦罗习惯性地没有拒绝。

京都没有什么好看的。尤其是在你和身边的伴侣吵架之后。  
说吵架似乎也不不太对，成年之后他们就极少吵架，一方面在摇篮事件之后接触不多，另一方面因为在这一行里大家都明白能动手就别动口。吵得最严重的一次莫过于指环战里选择了不同的继承人，然后双方都真刀真枪地干了起来——但即使在那个时候，斯库瓦罗仍旧对迪诺留有余地，然后迪诺以敌人的身份救了他的命。  
旧识的微妙。  
在那之后，似乎一切又恢复了平静，甚至过于平静，他们在平日里接触越发频繁，终于发展到滚上了床单。对这方面斯库瓦罗向来要求不多，而迪诺——除开时不时犯傻这一点，加百罗涅的大少爷无疑是完美的情人，细致耐心周到温柔，总是会考虑到双方的需要，无论是不是在床上。斯库瓦罗不确定迪诺是否还有别的情人（或者床伴，随便吧），但与迪诺在一起的时间的确是可以接受的。  
意识到这一点的时候，他感到一丝恐慌。  
家族首领与隔壁家的杀手滚个床单算不上大事，但若是正经八百的搞起对象来，那就不是好消息了。迪诺当然有能力把自家内部的事情管得服服帖帖，但加百罗涅要在这一行里混，并不只是看自家内部。床伴或者炮友都是随时可以舍弃的棋子，而一个固定的情人会带来太多的隐患，恋人更是会成为无中生有的弱点。  
对暗杀者而言当然更是如此。  
杀手有着规避危险的本能，在事情发展到不可挽回之前，他必须让傻子大少爷明白这一点，即使那会让双方都不好受。

“明天我们去岚山。有竹林、木头火车，和超棒的豆腐料理。我们可以去看源氏物语的野宫神社，还有渡月桥。”迪诺伸手挽住斯库瓦罗的腰。杀手不太喜欢这种非必要的身体接触，一般他会打开——但今天他刚才对迪诺说了残酷的发言，现在决定态度稍微放好一点。  
“我不知道你这连一本日本文学都没看过的人去看源氏物语干什么。还有把手拿开。”他刻意控制了音量，“太热了。”  
“斯贝尔比……”大少爷用名字呼低低地挽留，“游客太多，我怕走散了。”  
“你没有手机吗？”  
“有，但我不认识路呀。而且我手机里全是旅行攻略。”  
“……”  
生活不能自理的废物。杀手腹诽着，只能任凭那只放肆的胳膊环在腰上。斯库瓦罗到日本是为了工作，但迪诺突然说想去京都呆几天，于是杀手无奈打了个形式主义的报告回去拖延时间，事实上他知道，有迪诺在，什么报告都会被批准。一般出任务他都会主动做好准备，这趟到京都之前也是习惯性地看了必要的信息（含括景点介绍），完全没有想到那个生活不能自理的大少爷也会做攻略。  
所以这家伙到底是做了多少准备呢？不只是旅游，在其他地方也做好了足够的布局吗？这就是家族首领的判断力吗？  
仿佛察觉到他的想法，迪诺笑了笑。“每次到日本都是忙家族的工作，能玩一下就玩一下呗。反正纲吉那边我会去沟通的。”  
迪诺从未对泽田隐瞒过他们的关系，无论是当年在并盛废弃的医院里，还是后来在意大利他们滚了床单之后。幸而彭哥列十代目深明大义（？），不愿意掺和师兄的感情问题还常常给他们制造见面机会；彭哥列方面，山本和云雀作为徒弟双双未能幸免，鲁斯利亚太过八卦，而且贝尔乐于偷窥所有人的小道消息，不但老用这个来调侃他，还经常威胁要去找XANXUS打小报告。  
斯库瓦罗很确定XANXUS是知道的，但瓦利亚的帝王除了不屑一顾的“哼”和偶尔找碴给他加班之外没有表现出过多的情绪。而迪诺也并不介意他知道。  
即使退一步来说，他自己也不敢确定他们这种状态到底是什么关系。像是故人，也像是敌人，目前来说更像情人。但非要只用一个词来描述他们的关系，似乎总有些难度。  
斯库瓦罗不知道迪诺是怎么看待这个问题的。然而他也不可能开口询问——“你当我是什么”这问题太傻逼了，打死也不会问的。  
他们并不拥有那么甜蜜的关系，不可能，不需要。

黄昏的余晖正在退去。  
高台寺为了夏日的旅游业开放了夜间游园的项目，因此迪诺和斯库瓦罗正坐在庭院里，看着高科技的激光打在枯山水上，展现出的画面是萤火幽怨百鬼夜行。流光的晚霞悄然深邃，庭院里展开一片心境祥和的沙砾，然而夜风刚刚开始情动，是适合爱侣窃窃私语的时间。  
要不是那个高科技的声光效果实在太吓人的话。  
其实远远达不到吓人的地步，毕竟是面向普通游客的项目，然而总有些人表面上是黑手党的十代目，其实是软脚虾的大少爷。鬼火出来的时候迪诺就整个人一哆嗦，恨不得把斯库瓦罗的手捏肿。杀手嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，倒也没有把手抽走，夏日的温度在掌心里酝酿，比鬼火更炽烈。迪诺顺势把脑袋搁上斯库瓦罗的肩膀，像极了大金毛蹭着他热爱的人类。  
“要看枯山水还是应该去龙安寺啦……”迪诺嘟囔着，但他们在前面的行程耽误了时间，现在已经来不及去龙安寺了。  
“我们不该这样。”斯库瓦罗用肩膀顶了顶迪诺的脸，“这会让人放松警惕的，如果现在有人来暗杀你，我就不能及时做出反应了。”  
大金毛不情愿地把脑袋挪开。  
“但你本来就不是加百罗涅的成员，我的安全问题不是你的工作，我有什么事也不会找你负责的，你放松点，就当我们只是普通游客嘛。”  
“我过去二十年都是从暗杀和反杀里活下来的，我们这种人没有放松的时候，你也不该有。尤其是你，一个不知道怎么就当了首领的软脚虾。”他扣了扣手腕上的义肢，今天没有带剑，但并不意味着他没有武器。  
软脚虾眨了眨眼睛，看上去特别无辜。“你担心我吗？”  
杀手噎住了。他花了几秒钟才理清了逻辑。  
“加百罗涅首领要是在瓦利亚队长的眼皮底下出事，彭哥列丢不起这个人。”  
“所以说你还是担心我，哪怕是以同盟家族成员的身份。”加百罗涅首领露出得逞的笑容，“我绝对信任瓦利亚作战队长有足够的实力保护我，不管是不是为了家族利益。而且作为同盟和旧识，我不但可以保护自己，还能顺带保护你。”  
斯库瓦罗想要反驳他不需要保护，但转念一想不管怎么说，指环战中确实是迪诺的安排才救了他的性命，即便他不想承认，这依然是一笔难以还清的人情。然而在那之后迪诺并未以此为要挟向他索求过什么，斯库瓦罗自己也没有因为这个就放弃瓦利亚的立场，并盛医院发生的一切只是心照不宣的往事，仿佛温柔相待和立场相悖同样理所当然。  
太糟糕了，一切都在与杀手的期望逆流而行。  
他结结巴巴地吐出一句，“老子不是因为你救……因为并盛的事才跟你上床的。”  
迪诺也好像被突然震了一下，眨了几下眼睛，迟疑地回答：“我……我知道。要是你那样做，就不是我认识的那个斯库瓦罗了。”  
“那你为什么……？”  
他没问下去。他还没说完就觉得自己问了个傻问题，会把两人都至于无法回应的尴尬境地。电音的炫光照在枯山水惨白的沙砾上，百鬼的幽影在白墙上游荡，本应该平静的庭院因此变得阴森恐怖却又绚丽夺目，一如鬼魅传说中狂乱的情愫肆意张扬。他觉得可能永远无法知道，迪诺想象中的斯库瓦罗到底是个什么样子。  
你当我是什么呢？  
疑惑与反问皆没有机会出口，寺庙的僧人礼貌地提醒游客注意时间。他们穿过幽深的竹林离开，黑夜里灯光昏暗，连小路也几乎看不清。他们依然可以握着手，一步一步地从黑暗中走过。

今夜最后的一站是烟火大会，虽然不是最出名的那种。  
“其实我想看宇治川的烟火大会，但他们已经停办了，因为前几年造成了爆炸事件，出于安全考虑……”在出租车上，迪诺絮絮叨叨地背起手机里的旅行攻略，像是刻意地岔开话题。斯库瓦罗抱起手臂，转头望向车窗外，这些常识他出发之前自然也看过些，只是懒得开口。这一天已经过得很漫长，出租的车轮似乎载着他们奔向一个即将爆发的终点，如同熔岩巧克力表皮下焦苦的流心。斯库瓦罗开始怀疑人生，他到底是脑子哪里不对，为什么会同意迪诺的邀请来看什么京都风景？  
他们匆匆赶到现场的时候烟火已经开始升空，没时间再给人换浴衣，只能便装前往。大少爷不由得又露出了那种可怜巴巴的、被抛弃的狗狗眼。  
“衣服而已。”斯库瓦罗嘲讽地哼了一声。  
“那你脱啊。”迪诺不甘嘲讽，立刻反驳。  
“我又不是没脱过。”话一出口就后了悔，斯库瓦罗想了一秒钟，总觉得这个对话走向不太对。迪诺也皱起了眉，糯糯地小声说“我不是那个意思”。在烟火映衬下他的脸红得发光。  
不是这个意思，那你几个意思？  
杀手叹了口气，这个让人烦恼的大少爷到底太迟钝还是太嚣张？  
“你到底想怎么样？”他一向是有话就说，今天也不打算放过对方，左腕义肢牢牢圈住大少爷的小臂，不让对方有机会逃走——杀手的本性，即使是对自己人，“跳马，你别当今天我说的话都是没发生，我是认真的，你不能……我们不能这样。这种关系对你和我都没好处，我不是你的情人、恋人、或者任何一种肉麻的关系，你有你的家族，我有我的首领，我们永远不可能像小学生一样幼稚地……谈恋爱。就算已经上过床也不行。”  
被大雨淋得沮丧不已的小狗又出现了，但这次迪诺没有试图岔开话题，他盯着对方，一直看进斯库瓦罗的眼睛里，清澈的、毫不忌讳的视线，他们都很熟悉对方的眼睛。迪诺抬起另一条手臂，缓慢地抚上斯库瓦罗的侧脸，然后慢慢地移到他的左腕，坚定的手指紧扣他的义肢。  
“你不喜欢和我约会吗？”他轻声说。  
“倒也没有……”斯库瓦罗压低声线，“但做爱和爱是两码事。”  
“我知道。我们现在并没有在做爱，但我也觉得很愉快。”他慢慢地说，“今天你说了那句话之后……我有一直在考虑。你说的都是对的。我们各自隶属于家族，也不太可能普普通通地交往，恋爱是一个幼稚可笑的词……爱情对现在的你我来说什么都不是。这让我有点伤心，甚至有点沮丧……京都这么好看，我却要辜负它的美景……”  
“京都有什么好看的，神社寺庙看久了都差不多。”不解风情的杀手再次泼冷水。  
“你这人真没意思。”迪诺苦笑一声，“但我又想起……我会认识你，是因为我们都是黑手党，在同一所学校，是因为我们的家族是同盟，所以至今你还能在我的视线里，不是爱情，只是利益。我们共同经历的一切没有任何一件事与爱情相关。你不是我的恋人，或者情人，或者别的什么，你是我的盟友，是对手，是从中学就认识的同期生，这已经有足够的理由让我和你在一起。有哪一条黑手党行规禁止家族首领和中学同学约会么？我想没有吧。”  
“你这是诡辩了！”  
“这是事实。然后我才继续想到，我也许过分遵循所谓的‘规律’了，只用一个词就给我们的关系下定义是一种片面的认知，并不是恋人才能约会，并不是情人才能做爱，我们在一起是因为……因为我们一直都能看到对方，在经历这么多年之后依然如此。我是家族的首领，我爱我的老师，也爱我的师弟，爱我的每一个部下，我当然也可以爱我的中学同学。这绝对不是爱情，但我可以爱你。”  
“……太肉麻了，你赶紧跳下河去自杀吧，我会通知你的副手来认尸的。”杀手做出呕吐的表情，但如果烟火的颜色足够明亮，就会看到他被银发遮住的耳根有一点微微发红。迪诺开心地扩大了笑容。斯库瓦罗突然想起一件随时挂在嘴边却又被忽略了的事实，那就是迪诺其实是加百罗涅的十代首领，是能在黑手党的世界里站在第三位的首领，是凭一己之力削除异见分子、重振整个家族的男人。也许平日里微笑得太过逗比，让人几乎忘记了他的身份，又或是他们太熟悉，因此产生了温柔的幻觉。  
无论如何，首领所说出的事情，一定是他深思熟虑得出的结论，无人可以轻易动摇，就像他当年不告诉泽田和Reborn，悄悄地救下敌人，藏在自己的医院里；斯库瓦罗在病房里醒来，几乎被疼痛撕裂，那个人温柔地说你要告诉我所有的情报，但我希望你也要珍惜自己。  
在紧绷的消毒水味里，他们分享了多年以来的第一个轻吻。

现在迪诺紧紧地握着斯库瓦罗的左手，把温暖的手指扣进冰冷的义肢，仿佛夏夜的风也不能从中间穿过。这是加百罗涅的首领，是暗杀者的盟友，是曾经的敌人和拯救者，是中学时的同期生。这不是用一个词就能描述的人。  
数十枚烟火同时在深色的天空里炸裂，灿烂的火焰纵横四方，映着无数游人或兴奋或惊喜的面孔。迪诺挥着双手大喊“TAMAYA——！”斯库瓦罗终于忍不住伸手捶了他的头。  
“TAMAYA是东京隅田川的烟火才喊的词，你不要给别人乱叫啊！”  
“没关系我们是外国人不会有人怪我的……”  
大少爷嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，搂住了他中学同学的脖子。很热，但他们都没有在意。

京都没有什么好看的，但若是身边有个傻瓜同期生，倒是也不错。

fin

写于2020年1月。


End file.
